


Growing Strong

by A_Song_of_Quill_and_Feather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, House Stark, House Tyrell, Original Character(s), Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_of_Quill_and_Feather/pseuds/A_Song_of_Quill_and_Feather
Summary: When the Seven Kingdoms is thrown into chaos, Astrid Tyrell ends up in the camp of the newly crowned King of the North. She finds herself offering what little she thinks she has to him. Kind words and the company of someone that does not look to him to hold together a people or to right all the wrongs done to them. And when news of betrayal and death reach him she offers more, and with it finds herself married before gods she has little knowledge of and herself becoming a queen of a kingdom she’s never visited.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Original Character(s), Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Growing Strong

_**Astrid** _

The Mander was a large and slow moving river. Green tinged water that was still clear enough to see through and riverbanks either full of colorful foliage or laughing people, both common and highborn alike. On sunny days it was an idyllic sort of sight, one that Astrid Tyrell adored with all of her heart.

She leans over just a little to the side of the pleasure boat that she, Margaery, and several of the ladies of Highgarden are currently enjoying on their day of leisure. Dropping her hand down she lets it run through the water, refreshing and cool against her skin.

"Has your brother written you yet?" Alla asks, but it's not directed towards Astrid.

Thus she continues watching the water, spotting a quick and pale trout darting through it. "Not yet," Margaery states, her voice as sweet as ever. "His last letter though he talked plenty enough that I still have much to share of Kings Landing." Astrid sighs though she muffles it against the sleeve of her dress as Margaery goes into, another, reading of Loras's letter.

She supposes their younger cousins haven't heard it yet, but this will be the third time Astrid has. Loras wrote of the new Hand's tourney, and while all the ladies about them treat that as if it is the most wonderful thing, Astrid recalls faintly a conversation overheard of her grandmother that the king was in debt, to more than one person.

She also doubted that a lord of the north, a people who don't tend to hold tourney's themselves, would want one held in his honor. Not to mention what she's heard of Lord Eddard Stark, that he's honorable, and serious, and cold (if Loras is to be believed).

To Astrid that doesn't seem the sort of person who'd spend an exorbitant amount of money while the crown is in debt.

Astrid doesn't mention any of this. She doesn't really mention anything at all, she just watches the water and pretends to listen. It's all she really does when she's with the other ladies, with her sister. She imagines she's more part of the scenery or the boat itself than part of the chattering and liveliness.

Leonette's told her that she should show her own strengths, play a harp or sing or even just talk.

_"They'll never know how wonderful you are if you never share it."_

But Leonette isn't Astrid. And Astrid isn't Margaery, who easily does everything it seems. And easily is praised for it all; quite deserving of the praise as well.

So whatever she plays or sings or does won't shine much brighter than her sister.

Astrid sighs again, eyes narrowing down at the shiny rocks down under the water.

She's being too sour, and too bitter. And entirely unfair to Margaery… probably.

Her mood is just sour today. She leans back up from the water, and smiles at her sister while she reads, getting a little wink in return. She laughs with the other ladies at a joke of her brother's about Jaime Lannister getting stuck in his helmet, despite the fact that she's both heard it before and doesn't think that's really something to laugh about.

But her mood will hardly change if she's wallowing in it.

So she does as Leonette has advised, and she tries.

That doesn't stop her from fumbling her last note on her harp later when she notices Margaery not even paying attention because she's talking with two of the other girls.

* * *

The sky is clear, and Astrid's tracks Star along the blue backdrop until the hawk tucks her wings tight to her body and dives. Tracking the line down into the field, she watches with anticipation until the bird comes back up from the grass with something clearly between their talons. Astrid can't help the smile from her face before she brings up the whistle to her lips and blows, watching as her hawk flys in a small circle a second before coming her way.

Astrid holds out her arm with the glove and waits, welcoming the familiar weight when Star lands. She feeds her a bit of meat, while one of the falconers takes her bounty and waits as Astrid scratches the back of the hawks head.

"Good job," her brother's voice carries to her and she turns with a smile to look at Willas where he sits upon his own horse. She hands off Star, and turns her horse to face Willas fully.

"Star did all the work." Astrid dismisses.

"And you trained her," he laughs, "she's come far."

"Yeah," Astrid concedes, a little smile of pride forming on her lips, "but I had the best teacher." Willas laughs again, and Astrid feels peaceful.

She's glad Willas suggested this today, a ride and hawking were some of her favorite pastimes. And exactly what she's needed since Loras's last letter about the rising tensions between Stark and the Lannisters in Kings Landing. She wasn't dull, she knew that everyone in her family saw it as the prime opportunity they were waiting for.

The one to get her sister a crown.

"Remember what mother says," Willas tells her, drawing her attention back up, "if you keep frowning like that it will stick."

"I wasn't frowning," Astrid says but even she recognizes the pout to her tone that she sighs. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Willas asks, clicking his tongue and starting their horses back in the direction of Highgarden.

She chews her lip a second before answering, "Loras. And Margaery, and… the king."

Willas nods, "it's a risky move."

But that isn't necessarily what troubles Astrid, or at least not all of it.

She simply worries for her sister, the king did not have the cleanest reputation and if the queen was anything to judge by he wasn't the best of husbands either. And for all troubles Astrid has with her sister she doesn't like the idea of her being in a bad marriage.

But it's not the husband that tempts Margaery. It's the crown that comes with him.

She doesn't voice any of this to Willas. She troubles her eldest brother enough with her anxieties and bouts of sadness. "I just hope it works out." She concedes, hoping that it's convincing enough for them to move off this topic.

From the look Willas gives her it isn't, but he's kind enough to her to move into a more pleasant topic regarding the foaling coming up with his latest horses.

By the time they've returned and had their horses put to rest it's time for dinner.

Astrid isn't sure whether she's pleased or not to find that they're eating only as a family. Her cousins and the other ladies not present thus it gives her a break from watching them all laugh with Margaery or each other, as well as a break from trying to think of what to say only to find the moment passed when she's figured it.

But it also means that something is going to happen.

She ponders on it, glancing about the table and wondering if perhaps Loras and Renly succeeded and Margaery will be heading for the capital to be queen.

Instead she's met with her grandmother's shrewd gaze looking upon her while her father tells her she'll be riding northwards. She has to focus to not shift under it.

"North?" She asks.

"To the Vale specifically, dear." Her mother says, her gaze kinder, but no less calculating than the Queen of Thorns.

"The Vale?" She questions further.

"Have you lost your hearing dear?" Olenna asks, and Astrid feels her cheeks heat as she looks to her grandmother.

"No… just… I was wondering the reasoning?" she looks again to her parents, "did you find a match?" Figuring the only reason they'd send her anywhere is if it's for a betrothal.

"Potentially." Her father smiles bright and wide, clearly pleased with the thought of it. "Though it will be up to you to secure it."

"Me?" Astrid says but she cringes a bit recalling her grandmothers teasing, "who with?"

"Lady Anya Waynwood has agreed to host you," her mother states, "her grandson is unwed."

"As well as her ward," Olenna states, "Harrold Hardyng."

Astrid thinks through her houses, and tries to place the importance knowing that her grandmother wouldn't be mentioning him if he wasn't important. Also knowing that it's likely a test to see that she can recognize opportunities when they were before her.

But it's Margaery who speaks up before she can. "He's Robert Arryn's heir presumptive, isn't he?" Astrid looks to her sister who is sharing their grandmothers gaze and approval as usual. "But Robert Arryn is a sickly boy if I recall."

"He is indeed," Olenna remarks with a calculating smile.

"So," Astrid speaks, though her voice is hesitant. "Lady Anya likely thinks I'm there to potentially broker an alliance with her grandson, but you want me to pursue Harrold?"

It's likely the wrong thing to say the way her grandmother clucks her tongue, "yes, though that went without saying."

Thankfully her mother is kinder in explaining, "with Jon Arryn dead, his son Robert is the Lord of Eyrie and Warden of the East. But as your sister stated he's never been a robust child. It's unlikely he'll last, and if he doesn't and you are wed to Harry…"

"I'll be the Lady of the Eyrie."

"A good position," Garlan offers, both him and Leonette giving her kind smiles.

_Not as good as queen_ , Astrid can't help but think. Though it makes her stomach sour with guilt for how bitter it sounds. So she just nods and is grateful when the conversation moves elsewhere and she can spend the next half-hour pushing her food about her plate while thinking on the Vale.

* * *

The day she leaves Highgarden is a sad day. At least for Astrid. She spent the whole day before wandering the giant keep, and spent a good few hours in the morning between the stables and aviary with Star.

She'd considered bringing her hawk, but it decided it would not be fair to Star. She was traveling with a small group, just a modest retinue of guards, a handmaid, and two of her father's sworn knights. Not any of the castles falconers, and thus she doesn't believe Star would get the treatment she deserves, especially while on the road.

Thus she makes Willas promise to take her out from time to time for her.

She wishes Willas were coming with, but understands why he can't. For one he's the heir to Highgarden and thus is better kept here. But also traveling has always been harder for her brother since his leg was injured.

Still, she'd feel much better about this whole thing if she had him with her.

Thankfully at least she is not going utterly alone. She was pleased to hear that one of her favorite knights in her father's service was to be accompanying her. Ser Mattheus Flowers had always been one of the few people of Highgarden to prefer her to her sister or Loras and was always kind to Astrid.

Knowing she'll have at least him as a friend in the Vale is reassuring.

Margaery spends the morning of her departure helping her get ready. "Let me," she says as Astrid sits to do her hair, "I know the perfect style for traveling. Will you be riding? Or in the wheelhouse?"

"Riding," Astrid states, trying not to frown into the mirror as she looks over her sister and her.

She's never particularly liked seeing them side by side. Especially not since Margaery filled out and her features turned even more beautiful. A _womanly_ sort of beauty. Astrid felt her own face still looked a bit too round in comparison, too like a girl and not enough like a true woman the way her mother and sister looked.

Her sister was a beauty of the ages, if everyone was to be believed. And in truth, Astrid believed it. Her sister was truly a beauty worthy of song. With curling brown locks, that never seemed to lose their bounce and large brown eyes like a doe, she was truly a sight to see. And while Astrid thought herself pretty, or at least pretty enough, she couldn't help in comparing herself.

It was hard not to with a sister like Margaery.

"How do you like it?" Margaery asks. "I've been practicing this look for weeks on Alla and Elinor."

Astrid eyes it, careful and small braids pulling the hair back from her face and then meeting into a larger braid that Margaery settles gently over one of Astrid's shoulders. It's pretty, and masterfully done. "Thank you." Is all she can manage, and she knows its a meek sort of voice that comes out.

But Margaery smiles with a glowing grin regardless, and leans in to kiss Astrids cheek. "I'm going to miss you, and you're humble little smiles." Margaery teases, squeezing her shoulders before stepping back.

"I'm sure the others will keep you plenty busy," Astrid offers, turning to look at her sister fully rather than beside her in the mirror. "You'll hardly notice I've left."

But her sister just tuts at Astrid and motions for her to stand and follow. "I have a gift, so you won't forget me."

"I don't imagine I could forget," Astrid states, "besides you say it like I'll never return."

"You're right," Margaery laughs, "though if you are successful you'll return a married woman."

Astrid feels her stomach turn, _if she's successful._

It all feels like one big test, and she's not sure that she's skilled enough to pass it.

"Oh, Astrid, come on," Margaery takes her hands, clearly seeing her thoughts as Astrid had never been skilled at hiding them from her face. "You have nothing to worry over. If that Harry the Heir has any brains he'll see you'll be the perfect wife."

"Yes," Astrid nods though she doesn't believe it like she should. _Confidence_ , Leonette had told her once, _that's all you need_. "You said you had a gift?"

"Of course," Margaery nods and tugs Astrid along to her own room where she pulls out a cloak. "It's much colder up there, and so I figured you'd need one for it." She holds it over her arm so Astrid can study the work. "I worked on it all this last week with Taena."

It's a soft blue color, with a silver fabric on the inside. Astrid can see embroidered along the bottom and the collar both are roses twined with birds. "Hopeful thinking," Margaery states, "Arryn colors and falcons. Subtle enough that it won't seem presumptuous, but still there."

Astrid takes it carefully in her own hands and gives her sister a smile, one that she truly does mean. "Thank you," she says softly before stepping forward and hugging Margaery.

Her sister smiles and steps back, "now, we should head down, lots of goodbyes to give."

Astrid nodded, though she felt like she didn't really wish to give goodbyes to anyone but her brothers and parents.

After it all she finds herself atop her own horse, clicking her tongue and pushing forward with Ser Mattheus beside her. She looks back towards the courtyard. Her mother is waving still, and her father has a large jovial grin upon his face as he holds his wife's free arm. Garlan and Leonette are waving too, and Willas is giving her a smile that she knows is reassuring.

She lets out a slow breath and wills what her sister said to be true, _next time she's here she'll be a married woman._

If she wills it enough perhaps it will be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts, I always love feedback on my fics!


End file.
